Falling for You
by jcw14w302
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter our our only hope. But promises and a prophecy may end the world we know, or at least them. Near the end of 6th year.no OOTP spoliers
1. Conversations and Glances

"Gina! Wait up! "Yelled a rather attractive boy. He had very untidy soft black hair. He was lightly tan. Had deep hazel eyes and usually a grin on his face. Except now, James Potter was looking slightly uncomfortable about the prospect of talking to one of Lily Evan's best friends. Gina Maxsveen. "What, snapped Gina picking up a roll of parchment "I'm not going to go out with Sirius for the last time" she said exasperated. "No it's not that, James said looking at his feet, "It' just, does um a" "Spit it out already" said Gina annoyed, though really she was very amused. It is not every day you see The James Potter uncomfortable. "Does Lily have a boyfriend? "mumbled James. "Pardon?" she said smirking. She had heard him but it is so much fun to see him uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Does Lily has a boyfriend?" "Umm. No, she and Trent Forest broke up yesterday." said Gina. "Oh I was just wondering, said a slightly happier James" why she was so upset." "Lily broke up with Trent," said Gina coolly "Oh um I've got to go see dinner and eat Sirius. I mean see eat and... I'll just see you later" he said extremely flustered running into a few students to escape his own embarrassment. "Hi Gina" said a smiling Lily Evans " What was James saying to you" she said frowning. "Oh um just asking me if I would give him my charms essay to copy!"Gina said brightly. "I hate it when people want to copy!" she said annoyed "Yeah me too." Said Gina absentmindedly, her mind still on the conversation with James Potter.

As they entered the great hall they were halled by their friends Haily Emerses, Monica Uzamin,Joey Kalaver, and Jeniffier Aroselt.

Haily Emerses was very attractive she had sholder leangth wavey strawberry blonde hair, wide exquisite violite eyes, natural cherry red lips with very cute dimples. and she had light brown freckles dusted across her lightly taned body. Monica was sligthly chubby she had long curly shiny black hair, her eyes were black like a night sky sprinkled with white, which made the fantasy of seeing the night sky in her eyes so much more realistic.And her smile always was perfect. Completly staight and gleaming white. She was also a transfer from Japan since 2nd year. Joey was a tomboy, their was no other way to put it. She always wore her carmal brown hair in a tight ponytail. She only wore guy jeans and shorts. She generally wore darkblue, black, brown and gray tops that would either be blank or would have the name of a sport. She had a mysterious porticrican lool to her that got her asked out a couple of times. Jeniffer (Jen) had a really awesome brown afro, then in 4th year she strightened it and got auborn highlights and it is hot. It looks really nice aganist her dark brown skin and her cholocate colored eyes.

"What's wrong Lil?" said Jen when she saw Lily frowning."Potter asked Gina to go out with Sirius, again!" said Lily glaring at The Marauders. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were currently in a ice cream eatting contest (Peter was winning), Remus Lupin was reviewing some notes for Final Exams, and (for once in his whole life probably Lily sneered to herself) James Potter was not embarrassing another student, flirting with a girl from his and Sirius' fan club, doing last minute homework he just appeared to be thinking. Lily's cold sneer was taken place by worry."Wonder what's wrong with him" she muttered to herself or so she thought." Aww dose wlittle wlily have secrete feelings for Jwames wPotter" said Monica in a baby joke voice. "Of course not. Why would think that" said Lily not meeting anybodys eye. All the girls exchanged startled looks."I'm stuffed, continued Lily pushing away her plate of untouched pot pie and salad." I'll see you guys later" she said and hurried out of the Great Hall."Leave her." said Haily watching James Potter get up and follow her out of the Hall." Please James, Haily prayed "Make sure you've defalted your head before messing her up,again.

I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first story!! I need at least one review good or bad in order to continue. Thanks!

Lots of Love,

jcw14w

July 1, 2004 8:21pm


	2. Remembrance and Kisses

"Lils, Hey Lils wait up!" shouted James Potter. "Don't call me Lils." Lily said annoyed, but waited for James to catch up anyways. "Well what do you want?" she continued. "I was wondering," James, said nervously, "if, you knew when your patrol with Mooney is, you see he forgot, so he sent me out here to ask you." He said smoothly. Really James had been working up the courage to ask Lily out to Hogsmeade." It's at 8:30," Lily said coolly " you know I think Remus should see Madam Pomfrey for a Remembrance Draft, because he has forgotten our patrol time at least 6 time every day this week. He might just fail the exams because of his poor memory." "Yeah that's Remus, Mr. Forgetful" James laughed nervously. "James what did you want to ask me, because I'm sick of you pretending Remus forgot. I had to ask him when our patrol time was right after class, so you can't say Remus forgot again!" Lily said angrily now facing him with her hands on her hips. "I, um you, I mean we, us like," James said trying to say it but messing up the order up. "What?" Lily said confused. Then James did either a very stupid thing or a very brave thing, both however got his meaning across. He kissed her.  
For a few seconds it was pure bliss. James tenderly caressed her lips with his own and to his great surprise, she kissed him back so very lightly but with lots of passion. Then too soon they were both brought back to reality by a blow from Lily. "Why (smack) did you (smack) do that!" she screamed at him "Because I still like you a lot." James said to the floor. "Don't you remember what we promised Sirius and Gina, and what about the prophecy!" she said softly "I know but dammit I want to be with you. I don't care about The Prophecy or Gina or..."He said frustrated, punching the wall. "You do care about Sirius though as I care about Gina and we both need to care about The Prophecy. I'm so sorry James." She said softly tears rolling down her cheeks. She kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the kitchen. Stupid Prophecy and Promises he said to himself and started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. "Why can't he forget about me?" she sobbed into one of the feathered pillows in The Room of Requirement. The room fitted her mood exactly it was a soggy gray, with lots of pillows, tissue boxes, comfort food, blankets, and a pensive. "Stupid prophecy!" she yelled and threw a pillow hitting the pensive and knocking it over. Suddenly the room started to spin getting faster and faster and she saw no more,  
James was flying through the air getting faster and faster. Remembering third, fourth, and the begging of 5th year with Lily. It was wonderful. Sure, he knew he was a traitor to Sirius his best friend, but Lily... Sure, they both almost lost their best friends but they didn't care. Until they signed the contract and found out about the prophecy did they care. Nevertheless, he missed her so much. He had given her his memories; his love, his whole world and she wouldn't love him back. Don't be stupid; of course, she loved you. He said to him self. Remember how she said she would die for you. Moreover, she is being the more practical one looking out for us because of the prophecy.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! I need at least two reviews before I continue. I made some changes to the first chapter so don't be confused.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
jcw14w 


End file.
